


Odd Souls

by NekoHimeMew13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Kinks, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Sick Character, Sins, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Souls, Transformation, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHimeMew13/pseuds/NekoHimeMew13
Summary: One woman faces all kinds of hate and indifference when she decides to be a host for everyone's favorite skelebros. Selena takes it all in stride and slowly begins to fall for the eldest skeleton, slowly breaking down his guards. But then she starts to get sick, hmm...this is weird...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by Tales of the Underground by Mercedes Wolfcry over on fanfiction.net
> 
> I truly love her work and hopes she still gets all the love she deserves
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this.❤

When the monsters first came to the surface, I was one of the first humans on scene that was willing to volunteer to help them. They were facinated by my teal colored hair and strange attire. Being the only punk looking volunteer there, i was used to the funny looks from monsters and humans alike. I quickly made friends with a tall and loud Skeleton named Papyrus. He was very sweet and caring, constantly peaking back into his tent to check on his brother, who refused to leave it. I would always make sure to bring enough supplies for both brothers, wanting them to feel a bit better about their living situation. Then the government decided to have the monsters all live with humans like exchange students to learn how to live among us. I quickly signed up to take the skeleton brothers, knowing not everyone would be able to handle the loud but sweet skeleton. It took a week for my application to go through, as i made sure my home was ready for the brothers. A quiet knock brought my attention to my door, me slowly opening it to find the very same skeletons on my doorstep. "Hello Papyrus, and you must be the imfamous Sans. Welcome home." I said with a smile, Papyrus's eyes widening.

 **"Its you! The pretty human with the funny colored hair!** " He exclaimed, drawing a snicker from the shorter Skelly. I stepped to the side and motioned for them to come.

"I wanted to make sure you two would be safe, so i applied to be your host. I hope you both enjoy your stay here." I murmured, watching the taller Skelly almost vibrate.

" **Pretty human...can i hug you? I...know most humans don't want to touch a skeleton**." His voice got quieter towards the end,looking a little sad. Sans watched me tensely as i stepped towards his brother, wrapping my arms around the skeleton's waist. He froze for a moment before hugging me back, almost too tight for comfort.

"Papyrus, you don't have to ask to hug me. We're friends aren't we? And don't worry, I'll deal with anyone who is rude to you. Both of you." I said as i glanced back at Sans, his eyes wide with shock. Pappy held me a little longer before slowly letting me go, little transparent orange tears gathered in his sockets. I patted his arm and guided him to sit on the couch.

" **Sorry...Human...I, the great Papyrus, normally doesn't get like this**." He murmured, looking sheepish. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Its ok Pappy, everyone gets a little emotional." I said, Sans turning his wide gaze on me again. Pappy on the other hand blushed adorably, his eyes sparkling.

" **Pappy? You gave me a nickname?** " He squealed, making me blush.

"If you don't mind, Papyrus is kinda a mouthful to say." I figited, playing with a loose thread on my shirt. I suddenly found myself hoisted in the air by an ecstatic skelly, being spun around in a circle. I giggled and smiled down at him as he babbled about loving it. When he finally set me down, I was a bit dizzy. Pappy offered to make dinner, not even waiting for my answer before taking over the kitchen.

" ** _Hey kid_** " Sans murmured as i flopped down to stop the spinning. " ** _Thanks for look for looking out for my bro_**." Sans' deep voice spilled out of his closed teeth, making a little blush spread across my cheeks.

"Of course, what are friends for." I murmured, my heart thumping hard in my chest.


	2. Friendship Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meal of their new lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random uploads. I work 5 days a week and write whenever I can.

Pappy slowly cooked dinner, wanting to show how happy he was to be here. I smiled as he brought the pot to the table. **"I have crafted the greatest friendship spaghetti yet, for I am the Great Papyrus!"** He cheered, as I grabbed the stuff to set the table. "It smells amazing Pappy." I said, quickly setting the table, "What would you guys like to drink?" Sans slowly slunk to the table. _**"Got any ketchup?"**_ I wrinkled my nose and nodded. He chucked as I turned my attention to Papyrus. **"I would like milk please! Its good for my bones, and an acceptable beverage, unlike my brother's choice."** I snickered and got the skekebros their drinks, grabbing my own glass of milk. **_"So kid, what's your name?"_** Sans asked as Pappy dished him out a large portion of pasta. I slowly took my seat and smiled at the elder skeleton. "My name is Selena." Papyrus seemed to get stars in his eyes. **"Wowie, that is the perfect name for you, Human."** I chucked at his reaction, slowly starring to nibble on my pasta. Sans watched me as I hid my cringe. **"How is my friendship spaghetti?"** Papyrus asked, watching me closely. I quickly took a gulp of my milk, giving him a sweet smile. "Its amazing Pappy, thank you for cooking." I said, not noticing how Sans got a soft look on his face for a moment. Pappy squealed before almost scarfing his plate. I forced down the subpar pasta with a smile, not wanting to hurt his feelings. After dinner I got up to do dishes. As I started washing, i noticed Sans come up beside me. **_"Thanks kid."_** He rumbled, rolling up his sleeves. I shrugged. "For what?" He began rinsing the soapy dishes. ** _"For not complaining about Paps' cooking. He has improved alot, but i know its still not the greatest."_** He murmured, glancing into living room as Pappy sat on the couch, watching a overly showy robot acting dramatic. My eyes went soft. "He wanted to cook for me to show his friendship, the least I could do is eat it with a smile." I said, handing him the last dish. He smiled wider, _**"heh, guess so huh?"** _I quickly put away the dishes and looked at the time, "Pappy, its getting a little late, want me to show you which room is yours?" I called out, him quickly blinking as I distracted him. **"Oh, yes. You're right Hum- I mean Selena. Very well, show the Great Papyrus his chambers."** He gushed, striking a dramatic pose. I giggled and looked back at Sans, "Come on Sans, I'll show you your room too." I said, starting down the hall with two beaming skelebros behind me.


	3. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Selena learn something new about each other

I had the two brothers set up in their rooms, hearing Sans go into Pappy's room to read him a story before bed. My heart melted a little to hear how much the brothers truely cared about each other. I tiptoed downstairs and went to lay something out for tomorrow's dinner. After awhile I hear a door close and the stairs creak. As I look up, I see Sans standing at the foot of the stairs, seeming almost lost. "Hi Sans, you ok?" I asked, seeming to startle him.

 _ **"Oh, yeah, sorry kid. I was lost in thought."**_ He murmured, coming to sit on the other end of the couch. I smiled and grabbed my tablet, deciding to look into enrolling Pappy into cooking classes.

"So Sans, do you think Pappy would be interested in cooking classes?" I asked, drawing a surprised look from him.

 _ **"You want to send him to class?"**_ He asked, tilting his head slightly. I smiled softly at him.

"I just thought he might enjoy it. Im supposed to be helping you guys get adjusted to life on the surface, what better way then to help him do something he enjoys?" I asked, watching the shock cross his face.

" _ **I...wasn't expecting that. Yes, Papyrus would love to be in a cooking class."** _He said, covering his face for a moment.

"And what about you Sans? What sort of things are you interested in?" I asked, him freezing up. He slowly lowered his hands, looking at me with wide eyelights.

 _ **"I..umm...like looking at the stars."** _He almost whispered, looking sheepish. I smiled brightly and got up, him watching me shyly. I walked over to my hall closet and pulled something out.

"Well, then I can help with that hobby at least a little." I said proudly, presenting the hard black case to him. It was almost as tall as i was, being about 5'6" long. He hesitantly reached out, almost as if he thought I was teasing him. "Go ahead Sans, its just gathering dust in my closet. It'll be good to see it get some use." I said, setting the case on rhe coffee table in front of him. His hands shook slightly as he opened it up, his eyelights sparkling in awe. Resting snugly in the case was a fairly new telescope, sleek and sliver. His eyelights quickly snapped up to my face, as if searching for a trick.

 _ **"Thank...you."**_ He said softly, running his fingertips over the sleek casing. I smiled brightly and patted his arm.

"Not a problem Sans, I'm glad you like it. I bought it to research for a painting and just never really used it after that." I murmured, him looking surprised.

 _ **"You paint?"**_ He asked, as I nodded. _ **"Can...can i see?"** _I smiled and nodded, leadinf him upstairs to the room across from Pappy's.

"This is my studio so to speak, I mainly sell online through commission." I said, flipping the light on. His eyelights took on that awed expression again as he looked around at some of my pieces. The one that seemed to catch his attention was of the night sky with an intricate galaxy behind the northern lights.

 _ **"Thats amazing."** _He mused, his eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, someone had commissioned rhat ons from me, then had to ask for the money back, having an emergency come up. So I kept it for myself." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

 _ **"Can...I take a picture of that? I'd love to send it to some of my friends."**_ He asked, turning to look at me. I felt a little flustered.

"Sure, I don't mind." I almost squeaked, looking down shyly. He quickly thanked me and took the picture, slyly setting it as his phone background as well. I glanced around the room, seeing some of my personal paintings and deciding that i would paint something for both brothers, as a welcome into my home.


	4. Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beating Papyrus awake? That's new to him

The next morning I surprisingly beat both brothers awake, starting a pot of coffee. I started gettinf the things for breakfast together, watching a sleepy Pappy almost stumble down the stairs. "Morning Pappy." I murmured with a small smile, him seemingly surprised.

 **"Oh...good morning Miss Selena. I'm not used to someone else being awake before me."** He said, softer then normal. I guided him to the table and settled him in a chair.

"Relax Pappy, I got breakfast." I smiled as I stroked the top of his skull for a moment. He almost leaned into the soft touch, relaxing visibly. I slowly went back around the counter, pouring myself a cup of coffee. "Want some coffee?" I asked, holding up thr coffee pot. He slowly looked up and looked tthoughtful

 **"Coffee is always too bitter for me."** I smiled and poured him a cup, mixing in a caramel creamer.

"Try it this way, its not bitter." I said, setting a cup in front of him. He took a tiny little sip, his eyelights widening slightly.

 **"What did you do to this? Its really good!"** He exclaimed, smiling brightly. I chuckled before taking a sip of my own,

"I added creamer. I suspect you've been trying to drink your coffee black, which is why its been bitter. Now, do you guys like bacon, dippy eggs and toast?" I questioned, him looking curious.

 **"I have never had it before, but I'm willing to try it."** He smiled as I got out a skillet. I slowly turned on the heat and got to cooking, not noticing a sleepy skeleton coming down the stairs.

 _ **"G'morning."**_ He murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyesockets. I paused cooking to pull down another coffee cup.

"Good morning Sans. How do you drink your coffee Sans?" I asked, as he blinked up at me.

 _ **"Oh mm...just plain is fine."**_ He mumbled, yawning without opening his teeth. I shooed him to go sit next to his brother, pouring him a nice big cup.

"Do you need another cup Pappy?" I asked as I handed the sleepy skelly his coffee.

 **"Thank you, I'd appreciate it."** He beamed, handing me his mug. After makong him another cup, I plated breakfast for them. Sans looked at his brother, surprised.

 _ **"Thought you didn't like coffee Paps."** _He said, his browbone raised.

Pappy thanked me for his plate, smiling at me before looking down at his brother. **"Miss Selena made** **me some with creamer and its very good this way."** I patted him on the head as I set Sans' plate in front of him, waloing back into the kitchen to grab my own food.


	5. Thank yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff, awkward fluff

I slowly came back to the table with my own food and coffee, seeing both skelebros waiting for me. "You guys didn't have to wait for me" I murmured, settling into my chair. Pappy beemed at me

 **"It is the political thing to do Miss Selena."** Sans just nodded and sipped on his coffee. The guys and I chatted while we had our breakfast, just enjoying the company.

"Oh, Pappy, would you like to attend cooking classes? I know you enjoy cooking, soup thought maybe you'd like to learn to cook more." Papyrus' eyelights took on a star shape.

 **"Really? Wowie, I would love that Miss Selena!"** He exclaimed, his cheeks flushing orange. Sans chuckled as he watched his brother. I smiled and took my dishes to the sink, with Pappy quickly behind me. **"Miss Selena, let me wash the dishes, since you cooked."** He said, gently guiding me away from the sink. I patted his gloves hand on my shoulder,

"Alright Pappy, I'll go get you signed up for your classes." I made my way into the living room, quickly filling out the online paperwork. After information Pappy that he started next week, I decided to go up to my art studio to start my paintings for the Skelebros. I decided on another northern lights with a galaxy for Sans, and a very magnificent Portrait for Pappy. Lightly sketching out a portrait of Pappy, I didn't hear the cracked door creak open.

 _ **"Hey, Selena, you in here?"**_ A deep voice started me out of my concentration. As I jumped, I squeaked and started to fall off my stool. Waiting for the impact of the wooden flooring, I squeezed my eyes shut, but...it never came. _ **"You ok there kid?"**_ Sans breathed out, his one eye little up a beautiful, eerie blue and his hand held out, glowing deep blue. I quickly blinked and looked down, a cartoony deep blue heart in the center of my chest.

"What...is that?" I murmured outloud, slowly looking up at Sans as he lowered me to the floor.

 _ **"That's your soul. I kinda used my magic to keep you from hurting yourself."**_ He stated, rubbing the back of his skull as a blue blush spread across his cheekbones. I moved to my feet and quickly crossed the room to hug him.

"Thank you Sans. That would have hurt, I know from experience." I said, holding him close. His cheeks nearly became neon as he blushed harder,

 _ **"Don't mention it Kid."**_ He murmured. I pulled back and smiled brightly.

"Were you looking for me?" He nodded shyly.

 _ **"I just wanted to say, thank you. For treating Paps so well and helping us out."**_ He looked away shyly, his cheeks still flushed blue.

"You don't have to thank me Sans, its what friends do. Pappy is my friend, I hope you are too." I grinned around him. His eye lights flashed stars briefly.

_**"Yeah, me too, Ki- Selena"** _


	6. The more you know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this goes from fluff to a bit awkward for Sans and Selena

Sans rubbed the back of his skull as he grinned up at me. _**"So whatcha doing?"**_ He asked, glancing at my canvas.

I gave him a sweet smile. "I'm painting something for Pappy. I figured he'd love a magnificent portrait of himself."

Sans chuckled, _**"Well, you definitely have that right, Paps is gonna love it."**_

I carefully settled back on my stool, "I hope so, I don't normally do portrait paintings but I hope he likes it." I murmured as I picked my pencil back up. Sans shifted back and forth like he wanted to ask something. I tilted my head and smiled at him, "what is it Sans? You guys can ask me anything."

He looked conflicted, his cheeks lighting up again, _**"Can I...stay and watch you paint? I've always been curious."**_ He asked as I smiled and tucked my pencil behind my ear. I got up and pulled a chair out the corner of the room, after moving a stack of paintings off it.

"Sure, I'm always happy for some company." I needed, his cheeks seeming to glow. His bones rattled softly as he settled into the wooden seat, quietly watching his brother 'come to lite' on the canvas. After my base sketch was done, I slowly started to lay the base colors down, glancing over to see the awe on Sans' face, his eyelights tiny stars. I smiled and stretched, my spine popping. "Mmm...I have to stop for now, I need this to dry before I continue." I murmured, glancing over at Sans. His eyelights had gone out and his cheekbones were practically neon. "Sans? Are you ok?" I asked, worried.

After a moment, his eyelights flickered back into view. " _ **I'm...ok. Just don't do that around Paps, ok Selena? That's a....dirty sound to us Skeleton monsters."**_ He said, his voice even deeper than usual. I was quiet for a moment before I realized what he said, my cheeks flaming.

"Oh stars...I'm so sorry Sans. I didn't realize..." I sputtered, trying to hide my burning cheeks.He chuckled and patted my thigh.

_**"Its cool Selena. You didn't know."** _

I bit my lip and sighed."I...need a drink."

He snorted (don't know how that's possible without a nose) and stood up, holding out a hand. _**"Come on, I know a guy"**_


	7. Grilby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some papyrus fluff before Selena gets to meet the fiery bartender

Slowly I take Sans' hand, letting him pull me to my feet. When he tries to lead me downstairs, I hold up one finger, knocking on Pappy's door. "Hey Pappy, Sans and I are gonna leave for a bit, do you need anything while we're gone?" I asked, him looking up from his book.

 **"Oh, I don't think so."** He looked thoughtful. I smiled and held my phone out to him.

"Here, give me your number so I have it and I'll text you ok?" He carefully took my phone and entered his phone number, smiling brightly.

 **"I, the great Papyrus, will watch the house until your return Selena."** I chuckled and hugged him tight, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Thanks Pappy. I know the house will be perfectly safe with you in charge." I said, kissing between his eye sockets while he let out one of his laughs. I sent him a quick text so he'd have my number and turned around to see Sans watching from the doorway with soft eyelights. I could have swore they turned into hearts but with a blink, they were gone.

 _ **"Ready?"**_ Sans murmured, holding his hand out again. I slowly took it, squeaking when he pulled me close. **_"Close your eyes and hold on tight, don't let go, ok?"_ **His deep voice rumbled against my ear as I squeeze my eyes shut and nod. There was suddenly a tight feeling, pressing me closer to the broad skeleton briefly. I felt like the floor had dropped out from under us and I count to Sans, hugging his neck. Slowly, said skeleton chuckled. _ **"You can open your eyes now, Selena"**_ he murmured, his voice a soft almost purr.

I slowly opened my eyes, realizing how close I am to the elder skelly, my cheeks flushing softly. "Where are we?" I asked, shyly taking a small step away from him. Looking around I noticed a quickly put together building, hwaring music being played within.

 ** _"Selena, welcome to Grilby's. The 'hottest' bar around."_** He said with a grin, opening the door for me. I slowly walked inside, quickly followed by Sans. As I stepped out of the entrance, the chatter stopped, monsters of all kinds staring at me. I suddenly felt out of place, not having bothered with any of my normal makeup or anything. Sans quickly noticed my discomfort and stepped beside me, taking my hand and leading me up to the bar.

 _"Well if it isn't my best customer."_ A smoky voice crackled from behind the bar, reminding me of a campfire as it drew my attention. _"And who's this?"_ I slowly looked up, being surprised at coming face to face with a man made completely of fire, him leaning over the bar to get a closer look at me.

 _ **"Grilbs, this is Selena. Selena, this is Grilby, owner of this bar and one of my best friends."**_ Sans chuckled, seeing how surprised I am.

I blinked before holding out a hand, smiling up at the flame monster in front of me. "Pleased to meet you."


	8. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is time at Grilby's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, I've just been super busy

The fiery man looked a little surprised before slowly shaking my hand, seeming surprised I was willing to touch him. His hand was warm, like holding my hand close to a campfire. _"Its nice to meet you, Selena."_ His voice crackled softly. The bar slowly went back to their own conversations, leaving me to settle onto a stool next to the grinning skeleton.

Sans grinned up at Grilby with a pleased look, _**"Selena is the person who signed up to house Paps and I."** _He chuckled as the burning bartender set a bottle of ketchup in front of him.

Grilby tilted his head as he looked over at me. _"And what would you like to drink Miss Selena?"_

I shrugged, "honestly I don't drink alot so I really have no idea."

The flames on the top of Grilby's head seemed to flicker more, _"may I make something special then?"_

I gave him a bright smile. "All I ask is it not be too strong, I'm a lightweight." Grilby nodded before wandering farther down the bar, refilling drinks before starting my drink.

Sans took a big gulp of his ketchup, looking up at me. _**"You just made his night. Not only are you his first human patron, you let him make you a custom drink.**_ " I looked over at my housemate.

"How am I the first human in here, there are constantly humans around the camp."

Sans snorted, **"None of them ever come in here. They never tried to make friends with any of us or volunteered to open their homes to us. You seem to be the enigma though."**


End file.
